Reconstrucción del Templo Marino Sacando el agua, juntando escombros
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Después de las guerras, las marinas de Poseidón deben ayudar a reconstruir el Templo Marino. ¿Ayudará Julián Solo en algo? ¿El pilar de Sorrento tenía mejores materiales? ¿Lograran las marinas reconstruir el lugar sin pasarse del presupuesto? ¿Podrá Julián pagarle a Hefestos?
1. Chapter 1

**Reconstrucción del Templo Marino. Sacando el agua, juntando escombros.**

_Día 1 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 29. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Me pasará el Señor Hermes más chismerío? Y lo más importante ¿lograré hacerlos reír con las historias?_

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Los dioses griegos tampoco son míos.

* * *

**Reconstrucción del Templo Marino**

**Sacando el agua, juntando escombros**

**Tártaro**

Hades, Thanatos e Hypnos se acercaban a la entrada del Tártaro. Tifón pensó que venían a darle un aumento pero perdió las esperanzas en cuanto vio que venían armados.

-Necesitamos que abras la puerta- dijo Hades al guardián.

-Son cuatro monedas de oro- dijo el gigante sin mirar al Dios.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es que ahora cobro peaje porque tú y tus hermanos no me pagan- Tifón se cruzó de brazos y se paró delante de Hades, quien muy a regañadientes terminó pagando.

-Todos tuyos- informó el carcelero alejándose.

Hades y los Dioses gemelos sujetaron sus armas con fuerza y se adentraron al Tártaro. Los titanes allí confinados los miraron con incredulidad.

-Eh… ¿hijo?- Cronos dejó sus cartas en la mesa para dirigirse al mayor de sus hijos varones. -¿Por qué traen escobas?

-¿No me digan que finalmente vienen a limpiar esta pocilga?- preguntó entusiasmado Crío.

-Necesitamos que Océano venga con nosotros- informó Hades ignorando olímpicamente (como buen olímpico) a sus mayores.

Océano se levantó, sacudió su túnica y fue hacia los visitantes.

Cualquier titán que intentó aprovechar la oportunidad para salir fue repelido a escobazos.

* * *

**Giudecca**

-¿Y por qué me necesitan?

-A Pose le destruyeron el templo y como ahora está encerrado en la Urna de Athena no puede usar su cosmos para sacar el agua.

-¡¿Me están diciendo que me sacaron del juego de cartas que iba ganando para que quite el agua del templo marino?!

-Y la mantengas fuera hasta que reparen el Soporte Principal.

Océano suspiró derrotado. Se acomodó los mechones azul oscuro y aceptó el trabajo. Lástima que no podría verle la cara a Cronos cuando le ganara.

* * *

**Templo Marino** _(al que Ares le agregó un cartel que dice: "En proceso de reconstrucción, culpa de Athena. Yo les dije que tendríamos que haberla asesinado, pero a mí nadie me escucha")_

Océano mantenía las aguas por sobre el templo usando su cosmos mientras veía divertido a los guerreros de su sobrino hacer fila para recibir los elementos de trabajo.

Un tipo de cabello azul y otro idéntico a ese estaban repartiendo las tareas.

-¿Esos quiénes son?- preguntó a su sobrino que "supervisaba" la reconstrucción de su hogar.

-Saga de Geminis y Kanon de Geminis, ex Dragón-Marino. Sirven a Athena, pero como Kanon fue un general, le pedí a la niña que me los prestara para dirigir las cosas.

A la derecha, Saga entregaba carretillas, escobas y palas, y ordenaba a las marinas que juntaran los escombros que rodeaban el Soporte Principal.

A la izquierda, Kanon entregaba cubetas y trapeadores, y ordenaba que secaran los pisos y sacaran el agua estancada.

Los generales se ocupaban de ayudar a Hefestos y a Hércules, el asistente del Dios, que trabajaban en una mezcla para volver a hacer el Pilar. Acarreaban polvo para la mezcla de acá para allá porque con Hércules solo no bastaba. Eran muchas bolsas de material.

Tethis iba de acá para allá llevando refrescos a los trabajadores.

Había un grupo de obreros de Hefestos revisando entre una enorme pila de papeles, en busca de los planos perdidos de la Atlantis.

Océano y Poseidón tomaban piña colada desde su lugar, lejos de todo trabajo pesado. No fuera a ser que los guerreros de Athena los obligaran a trabajar también.

* * *

_Tres días después…_

Los planos habían aparecido, pero al parecer alguien los había manchado con comida y les había hecho caricaturas de Poseidón en ropa interior por todos lados. Revisándolo con más detenimiento el Dios de la metalurgia encontró una firma, algo chueca y con la letra R al revés, que decía "Ares". Tiró los planos a la basura e hizo una nota mental de hablar con su madre sobre el asunto.

Sin planos, Hefestos se basó en las descripciones de los generales y marinas para hacer el pilar. Usando su cosmos, movió la mezcla y mantuvo la forma del Soporte Principal hasta que ésta se secó.

Con el Soporte Principal sosteniendo el "cielo", Julián llamó a Hades y esté llegó, armado con su confiable escoba, a escoltar al titán de nuevo al Tártaro.

Hefestos instalaba la puerta del Soporte Principal con ayuda de Hércules mientras las marinas eran dirigidas por los gemelos hacia otro sector del templo para continuar limpiando.

* * *

_Dos días después…_

**Pilar del Atlántico Sur**

-No puedo creer que esté tan limpio.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?! Yo me pasé por mí pilar, es un desastre. Tengo escombros por todos lados- se quejaba Baian.

-Yo tengo escombros y agujeros por todos lados- agregó Kaysa.

-Es que pelee con Andrómeda- se justificó Sorrento.

-Y los materiales son más resistentes- Hefestos revisaba los pisos que solo tenían un par de pequeños agujeros.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Los materiales con más resistentes!- gritó el Dios, creyendo que el gritó de los demás era porque no lo habían escuchado y que iba dirigido a él.

-Yo también pelee con Andrómeda y mi pilar es un desastre- dijo Io ignorando al Dios que seguía revisando el lugar en busca de daños.

-Sí, pero Sorrento es el favorito de Andrómeda ¿no?- molestó Kaysa.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Sorrento entrecerró los ojos hacia su compañero.

Kaysa tomó la forma de Shun y le habló directo a Sorrento.

-No quiero matarte. No eres una mala persona. Una persona malvada jamás podría tocar una melodía tan bella. Esa preciosa melodía debe reflejar tu verdadero ser.

-¿Qué hacen?- la voz de Kanon paralizó al general de Limnades, que volvió a su forma original.

-Le demostrábamos a Sorrento que es el favorito de Andrómeda- explicó Baian.

-Déjense de estar jugando y pónganse a trabajar. Ya podrán burlarse de Sorrento una vez que hayamos terminado- y con eso se fue a regañar a unas marinas que estaban descansando.

-Volviendo al tema de los materiales más resistentes- dijo Isaak -¿Podría usar los mismos materiales para reconstruir los otros pilares?

-Son más caros- dijo Hefestos.

Los generales se miraron entre ellos. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-No importa el precio.

-Ya que abra que reconstruir la mayor parte y que los planos están arruinados. ¿Por qué no hablan con mis obreros y diseñan sus templos? Yo tengo que mandar a que me traigan los materiales.

Los generales sonrieron y fueron en busca del encargado de los planos. Ya tenían planeado agregar salas de juegos, livings completos y habitaciones más grandes.

_Total y paga Poseidón._

* * *

**En el templo Principal**

Julián se había aburrido de no hacer nada y se había retirado a su mansión, sin saber que sus generales estaban gastando más del presupuesto para tener lujos en sus templos.

* * *

_Dos semanas después…_

**En el templo Principal**

Julián observaba su recién reconstruido Santuario Marino con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Aquí está la cuenta- dijo Hefestos entregándole un papel –Trata de pagarme para la próxima semana, se acerca mi aniversario y a Dita le gustan las cosas caras- y con eso desapareció.

Julián observó el papel y se desmayó.

La cifra era veinte veces mayor al presupuesto. Nunca había visto un número con tantos ceros en sus dieciocho años de vida, y eso era decir mucho considerando todo el dinero de la familia Solo.

Kanon y Saga justo pasaban a despedirse del Dios y avisarle que regresaban al Santuario cuando lo vieron.

-¿Tiene la costumbre de dormir en el piso?- preguntó Saga. No sería tan raro, era sabido que Athena dormía sobre una cama de piedra.

Kanon se agachó y recogió el papel que su ex –jefe/marioneta tenía en la mano.

-Tendrá que declararse en banca rota para pagar todo esto- dijo mostrándole el papel a su hermano.

-Y Athena dice que nosotros gastamos mucho dinero.

Los gemelos se fueron, dejando a Julián desmayado en el piso. Sus generales ya se ocuparían de él.

Kanon hacia planes para arreglar una temporada con Poseidón. Después de todo, el también había hecho mejoras en su pilar.

* * *

_Las palabras de Kaysa/Shun son del episodio 111. No son mías._

_**Inspiración: **__La saga completa_

_Gracias por leer! Y bienvenidos al proyecto "El mes de Poseidón" (detalles en mi perfil)._

_**Llame al 0-800-Hades y reserve su propia escoba anti-titanes.**_

_**Si llama dentro de los próximos diez minutos recibirá no una, sino dos escobas anti-titanes por el precio de una. ¡Llame ya! si está dentro de los diez primeros llamados, el Emperador Hades firmara las escobas para usted. ¡Llame ya!**_

_**0-800-Hades**_

_**¡Larga vida a las escobas anti-titanes! **_


	2. Detrás de cámara

**Detrás de cámaras**

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Los dioses a griegos a quien sea que los haya creado.

* * *

**Tarde pero seguro**

**Tártaro**

Hades, Thanatos e Hypnos se acercaban a la entrada del Tártaro. Tifón pensó que venían a darle un aumento pero perdió las esperanzas en cuanto vio que venían armados.

Los dioses traían bandanas en el cabello y pañuelos cubriendo sus narices y bocas. Traían sus guantes de batalla, en color rosa chillón para Hades y naranja brillante para los dioses gemelos.

Además, cargaban con sus armas. Escobas, trapeadores, desinfectantes, perfume para pisos y desodorante de ambiente.

―Necesitamos que abras la puerta― dijo Hades al guardián.

―Son cuatro monedas de oro― dijo el gigante sin mirar al Dios.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Está bien, me conformo con que me regalen unos de esos― dijo Tifón señalando a los guantes de Hades. Muy a regañadientes, el Dios terminó cediéndolos.

―Todos tuyos― informó el carcelero alejándose.

Hades y los Dioses gemelos sujetaron sus armas con fuerza y se adentraron al Tártaro. Los titanes allí confinados los miraron con incredulidad.

―Eh… ¿hijo?― Cronos dejó sus cartas en la mesa para dirigirse al mayor de sus hijos varones. ―¿Por qué no traes guantes? Limpiar sin ellos te dañará las manos.

―Ya lo sé. Pero Tifón los quería como pagos.

―Ah, es que los colecciona ―dijo Océano desde su lugar mientras no muy discretamente miraba las cartas de Cronos.

―Te vi. No te creas que por ser mayor te voy a dejar hacer trampa.

―No tienes pruebas ni testigos ―el resto de los hermanos asintieron. Ninguno quería perder contra Cronos.

―Llamaré a Tetis.

―No se te ocurra meter a mi mujer en esto.

Thanatos se acercó a su jefe, que miraba muy entretenido a su padre y a su tía peleando.

―Sería mejor que empezáramos.

―Tienes razón.

Hades, Thanatos e Hypnos se dedicaron a limpiar el Tártaro con los titanes discutiendo como música de fondo.

Al final, después de tres milenios sin limpieza y dos semanas de trabajo, el Tártaro relucía de limpio.

―Si hasta puedes ver tu reflejo ―dijo Hades.

―Es porque eso es un espejo ―dijo Crío. ―Solo que estaba tan mugriento que parecía parte de la pared.

...

―¡Oigan! ―grita Lena entrando al Tártaro ―Se supone que tenían que sacar a Oceano, no ponerse a limpiar.

* * *

**Caricaturas**

**Olimpo**

Recién llegando de reconstruir el Santuario de Poseidón, todo lo que Hefestos quería era llegar a su templo, dejar las cosas y descansar. Pero antes de eso tenía que discutir un asunto con su madre.

Subió las múltiples escaleras (ahora recordaba en qué había basado los planos del Santuario de Athena) hasta llegar al templo de la Diosa del Matrimonio.

―Madre ―llamó desde la entrada. No quería pasar sin permiso y terminar siendo arrojado del Olimpo por tercera vez.

―¿Festo? ―. Escuchó la voz de la diosa desde una habitación a la derecha. El Dios siguió la voz hasta el estudio de su madre y la encontró trabajando en su escritorio.

―Buenos Días, Madre. Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo.

―¿No puede esperar? ―preguntó sin levantar la vista del papel en el que trabajaba.

―Preferiría que fuera ahora. Si no es mucha molestia.

―Está bien. La lista de amantes de Zeus puede esperar un poco más ―dijo ella dejando la pluma y dándole su atención a su hijo.

―Ares dibujó en mis planos.

―¿Cómo sabes que fue él? ―. Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Su madre siempre protegería a Ares. Era sabido que era su hijo favorito.

―Porque están firmados por él.

―Podría haber sido alguien intentando inculparlo.

―La R estaba al revés.

Por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada. Hera se negaba a creer que su inocente y amable hijo haría algo semejante como arruinar los planos de Hefestos.

―Y había caricaturas del Tío Pose en ropa interior. Revisé otros planos para evaluar el daño y encontré unas caricaturas en los de tu templo.

Hera levantó una perfecta ceja rojiza y tendió su mano esperando que su hijo le entregara los planos.

―No creo que sea prudente…

―Dámelos, Festo.

El Dios entregó los planos arruinados a su madre y se alejó lo más que pudo sin dejar la habitación.

La expresión calmada de la mujer se convirtió en una máscara de ira en cuanto vio las caricaturas.

―Puedes irte ―. Hefestos no perdió el tiempo en salir del lugar y cubrirse los oídos. ― ¡Ares!

Sabía que su madre no estaría nada feliz de ver las caricaturas de ella, con cuernos, dibujados por todo el papel. Eso le enseñaría a Ares a no meterse con sus cosas.

...

En su templo, Ares hacia caricaturas de Athena -con moscas volando a su alrededor- en los planos robados.

* * *

_Gracias por leer..._


End file.
